


What did you expect?

by JohnBurtonLee



Series: Scrapheap [3]
Category: Dreaming of Sunshine - Silver Queen
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:56:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27198824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnBurtonLee/pseuds/JohnBurtonLee
Summary: DoS!Sakura, Shikako, Kakashi and Sasuke travel to canon.
Series: Scrapheap [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1983239
Comments: 22
Kudos: 460
Collections: Heliocentrism — a Dreaming of Sunshine recursive collection





	What did you expect?

**Author's Note:**

> My usual beta/collaborator is getting out of fanfiction, and ~~as a result of emotional blackmail~~ as a thank you for her hard work, I'll be publishing some unfinished things ~~that she hopes that someone else will successfully nag me into completing~~.
> 
> My beta: Why didn't you ever finish this one?  
> Me: It wasn't going anywhere that Honeymoon hadn't already gone to except with canon Sasuke and Sakura bashing.  
> My beta: I fail to see the problem.  
> Me: You wouldn't.

This had all the marks of a "stay out of trouble" mission, something that was only assigned so that the team wasn't tempted to do something stupid with their free time. Testing bloodline limits was something that shinobi were expected to do on their own time after all, even if Kakashi's eye was transplanted. 

Sakura groaned. "So why was I put on the team?" 

"I think it was Shizune mentioning the hours you had been putting in at the hospital lately," Shikako said helpfully. "Either that or they think that Kakashi-sensei really is going to hurt himself testing his eye." 

"My cute little genin can be so cruel." 

Sakura rolled her eyes, since she was the only non Jounin in the group. Honestly, she was sure that Shikako and Sasuke had been Chunin level right out of the academy. It was just bad luck they didn't get a chance to prove it in their first exam. "So what did you guys do to get exiled? Other than the usual." 

"That's classified," Shikako and Sasuke said at the same time. 

"The usual, then." 

"We should just relax and take it like the mini-vacation the Hokage intends," said Shikako. 

"Right. And that gigantic seal you were working on has relaxation written all over it." Shikako and Sasuke looked at Sakura blankly until she palmed her face. "I forgot. That _is_ how you relax." Sakura might have been jealous about how in tune Shikako and Sasuke were at that, but it really was that stupid of a statement. 

* * *

The one fundamental truth about Team Seven was that trying to reduce their chaos just increases it. Meaning the out of the way "training" location was where the Cloud infiltration team decided to come through. The fight that occurred would have been barely worth mentioning if it wasn't for that last guy deciding to detonate enough explosives to bring down a mountain in some misguided attempt to at least take the enemy with him. Both Shikako and Kakashi tried to contain the blast. Kakashi used Kamui at the same time Shikako unleashed some kind of seal. 

* * *

Shikako coughed. "Data point: trying to seal the energy from an explosion at the same time as Kamui is used causes bad things to happen." 

In response, Sasuke threw a rock at her, gently for a shinobi. Shikako didn't even bother to dodge it. 

"Wasn't it daylight before?" asked Sakura. 

"Did anyone feel like they lost consciousness?" asked Shikako. "No? Then we're probably looking at some sort of time travel effect." 

"You are far too calm about the fact that we might have _traveled through time_ ," Sakura hissed. 

Sasuke sighed. "The way our missions go, it was a matter of time." He winced. "That wasn't meant to be a pun." 

"Maa, maa. It sounds like we have a reason to call this mission a success." 

Shikako and Sasuke just sighed at Kakashi's statement. Sakura had to bite the inside of her mouth to keep from reacting, but they were more used to their Jounin-sensei's antics. 

"We don't know the magnitude of the temporal displacement," Shikako said. "We'll need to infiltrate the village and gather information before reporting in." 

"Sounds like fun," Sasuke said. To Sakura's horror he sounded sincere about that. 

* * *

"Well, five faces on the monument. That's a good start," Shikako commented. 

"Just how wrong do your missions go if that was a serious concern?" asked Sakura. 

"Don't ask," Sasuke said, shaking his head. Kakashi didn't bother looking up from his book. 

"Kakashi-sensei, would you mind taking a look? Find out the date and maybe check to see if we're in an alternate universe. You know, wrong people on Team Seven, if any of us are on the memorial stone when we shouldn't be. That kind of thing." 

Sakura glared at Shikako. "Now you're just messing with me." 

Kakashi gave a two finger salute and disappeared in a lazy shunshin, something Sakura didn't realize was physically possible until she met him. 

* * *

Sakura didn't jump when Kakashi returned an hour later. "The good news is that Shikako wasn't messing with you," he said from directly behind her. Of course the reason she didn't jump was because she tried to impale him with a senbon, but details. 

The bastard casually stopped her attack with just two fingers and continued. "The bad news is my cute little genin is a missing nin." 

Shikako scowled. "Sasuke~" 

"It wasn't me!" 

"You're the only one the snake pedophile tried to tempt from the village." 

Sasuke opened his mouth and stopped for a moment. "You know, if you had mentioned that he was a pedophile, that conversation back then would have been a lot shorter." 

Was Sasuke actually joking about something like that? 

"And you're dead," Kakashi said, looking at Shikako. 

She just sighed. "Wouldn't be the first time." 

Sasuke growled at that. Sakura decided to add half a point to her running count of "people who might be interested in Shikako." Of course, Ino was currently the one with the leading score, so she was sure that there was something wrong with her methodology. It was only half a point because she was sure Shikamaru would have reacted about the same way… but she wasn't discounting a sister complex. 

"Actually, you died in the Kyuubi attack." 

She nodded. "Chakra hypersensitivity. Anything weird about you?" 

"I seem to be about the same." He looked at Sakura in an appraising manner. "Though seeing you on the Team Seven picture was a bit disorienting." 

"And I lived through it?" 

Shikako crossed her arms across her chest. "I'm feeling vaguely insulted here." 

"Shikako, I'm a damn good chunin. I am not a badass who can survive being impaled through the heart!" Part of Sakura wanted to believe that Sasuke would have protected her, but Sasuke wasn't on that mission. 

"That happened _once_." 

Sakura sighed. If Shikako didn't understand she never would. 

"Options," barked Sasuke. 

"Option one: go back to the site of the battle, study and experiment," said Shikako. "Downside is that it might get noisy and people might come and investigate." Considering how far it was from the village proper, Sakura was willing to bet that 'noisy' was a massive understatement. 

"Option two: report to Tsunade," offered Sakura. "Downside is that we might lose time proving our stories." 

"Or get me executed," Sasuke said dryly. 

"Do you think Jiraiya would be able to help get us back?" asked Kakashi. It seemed that Sakura wasn't the only one assuming that Shikako was the expert here. 

"He wouldn't make things worse?" 

That was less of a ringing endorsement than Sakura would have expected of a Sannin in the past, but her expectations had evolved after she became Tsunade's apprentice. 

"Another option is finding my dumbass other self and beating some sense into him." 

"Non-productive option ignored," Kakashi intoned. 

"Do you think summons would help?" asked Sakura. 

Shikako winced. "There's a good chance that our existing contracts won't work and we'd get reverse summoned to an appropriate realm, which could be awkward if they sense the influence of our existing summons." 

* * *

Kakashi eventually made the decision that he would report in while the rest of the team waited outside Konoha. 

"I didn't realize that you were that close to dying. From the Kyuubi, I mean," Sakura said. 

"I don't like talking about it." Shikako said, which was understandable. "Shikamaru is overprotective enough as it is." But that wasn't quite the reason Sakura was expecting. 

"It's really chakra hypersensitivity? I didn't think you could be a ninja with that." 

Shikako shrugged. "I think everyone knows that you can't be a ninja with chakra hypersensitivity so once you're diagnosed no one gives you the option. I had to fight to go to school with Shikamaru, and even then I had a lot of trouble for… the first year or so?" 

"Oh." Sakura didn't really know how to continue that line of conversation. She also didn't remember Shikako having particular problems that first year, but she and a lot of the civilian born kids had their own troubles starting out, so it might not have looked different to her. 

"It could be that there's multiple forms of hypersensitivity and no one's bothered differentiating. I mean I had some symptoms that normally don't show up in the literature, like feeling like I was drowning in air up until I think I was four." 

"Oh." Why was Shikako continuing this horribly awkward line of conversation? Then Sakura noticed Sasuke pacing to the side. Well, it was more like she remembered that he was not taking the news about his alternate well. "Shit." 

"What? It stopped being a problem years ago." Okay, that was horrible insight into Shikako's lack of self preservation if she still felt that way and it just wasn't a problem anymore. 

"No, I mean… Sasuke stayed for you but didn't stay for me." 

Shikako rolled her eyes. "We don't know what else is different. For all we know Mizuki was the primary instructor for our academy class. Can you imagine staying loyal if that was the case? Or maybe Naruto's favorite color was- You know what, I can't think of anything worse." 

"I think Kakashi would have mentioned it if the dobe wasn't wearing orange in the team photo." 

Shikako shot a glare at Sasuke. "The point is we don't know. Itachi might have just done a better job at traumatizing him when- you know." 

"Or _maybe_ Sakura had more survival instincts than to substitute for me when that man tried to put me in a Tsukiyomi." 

"So are you admitting that it was a good thing I did it?" Shikako seemed almost gleeful at that admission. 

Sasuke threw up his hands and stalked away. 

"More seriously-" As if what put her into a month long coma wasn't serious. "-we know the Kyuubi attack went differently. What if Sasuke's mother died? Anything could be different." 

"Sakura, you have super strength. Hit her for me." 

"Hey!" 

"No offense, Sakura, but the big reason I stayed loyal was that this idiot argued that I could be strong in Konoha, which was easy to accept when she'd been showing off a new technique every time I turned around." 

"And I didn't get serious about being stronger until after Tsunade returned to Konoha." 

"Hey! You started learning the technique before Tsunade came back." 

"Because you practically gave it to me!" It was depressing, mostly because Shikako hadn't even cared when Tsunade had forbidden Sakura from sharing the refined version. Intellectually, Sakura understood that the strength technique just didn't play to Shikako's natural inclinations. Emotionally, it often felt like Sakura was getting by on Shikako's discards. It got better after the Mist Chunin exams where Shikako gave Haku a bijuu she wasn't using (okay, it didn't actually happen like that, but it felt like it), and it got hammered home just how many things Shikako stumbled across and decided were just better for her friends. 

"Now, there's nothing wrong with not wanting to spend every moment training, but I didn't know that back then." 

Shikako narrowed her eyes at Sasuke suspiciously. "Have you been seeing a therapist without telling me?" 

"What?! No! I've just- Wait. Those bastards. I've been ninja therapied." 

Sakura stared at him. "How does that work?" 

"Sneakily." Which wasn't an answer, but Sakura doubted she was going to get a better one. 

Shikako started to say something, paused and then said, "Dammit. They got me too." Must be a jounin thing. 

"Wait. Why are you offended if he's seeing a therapist without telling you? You're not dating are you?" 

"When would we have the time?" scoffed Shikako. "No, I know his schedule, or lack thereof, and if he was trying to fit in therapy that means he wasn't getting as much sleep as he said he was getting, which is miniscule to begin with." 

Ah. Shikako's mother hen tendency. Understandable. 

Sasuke scowled in turn. "As if you're getting enough sleep, either." Sakura didn't know if she should score this as signs that Shikako and Sasuke were acting like brother and sister or an old married couple. 

"I'm starting to understand why Shishou sent us on this trip." 

* * *

Sakura had grabbed lunch with the other her and Ino. Sasuke and Shikako were taking a nap after destroying a couple of training grounds while Kakashi was still debriefing. 

"Do you want to know the worst part?" she asked as she stabbed at her noodles in a way that would have left her mother lecturing her for a month. 

"What?" Oddly it was harder looking into this Ino's eyes, despite the fact that they hadn't been changed by a run in with a snake sannin. 

"I think Shikako's not even into guys." 

"There really is no justice in the world," the other Sakura muttered. 

"Bitch," Ino said with some feeling. It was odd hearing that come from someone who felt like she should have been Shikako's sister in all but name… plus or minus a possible odd lesbian crush. 

"I was feeling inadequate enough about Sasuke before," the other Sakura continued. 

Ino ranted about how cute and relaxed Sasuke and Shikako looked napping together (just with some extra dirty words) before asking "Are you sure that Sasuke's interested in her?" 

Sakura shrugged. "It could be a brother/sister reaction. It's hard to calibrate since Shikamaru is a total siscon." 

Ino shuddered. "I feel dirty." 

"What? Oh, right. You're the closest thing he has to a sister now." 

"Just what did Shikako do to get his attention?" Ino demanded. 

"My mother has two theories," Sakura replied. "One, she tried being his friend and not his girlfriend. Two, she was the only girl in the academy who he respected for her strength." 

Ino swore again then hung her head. "I owe my dad an apology. Those are the two things that he suggested I do." 

The other Sakura waved her hand. "You said those were mom's theories. Do you have one, too?" 

"I think it might have something to do with the time she substituted with him and took Itachi's Tsukuyomi for him." 

"...and that's one for the 'grand demonstration of love' column," Ino said. 

"Sasuke took Shikako along to fight Itachi?" The other Sakura wilted. 

"Sure, they're teammates," Sakura countered. 

"We're teammates!" 

Sakura tried to wave it off. "He probably took off after Itachi as soon as he heard and Shikako just happened to be there." 

"That means he let her hang around him," the other Sakura whined. Did she really sound like that? Ugh. No wonder Sasuke wasn't interested. 

**Author's Note:**

> Nominated because my beta kind of hates canon Sasuke's guts and was hoping that I'd write something where they drag him back to Konoha in chains. This is probably the least likely of the scrapheap works to be continued. I've even already cannibalized some lines for other fics.


End file.
